


The One With The Hard Hunt

by MidgardianMenace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Smut, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianMenace/pseuds/MidgardianMenace
Summary: “Tell me you love me...tell me you need me as much as I need you...tell me you don’t regret choosing to spend your life with me”





	The One With The Hard Hunt

 

“You’re back” she smiled as we walked down the stairs

I’m sure we both had somber looks on our faces and our posture looked exhausted

I dropped my bag on the floor, walked straight over to her, and wrapped my arms around her waist. Nudging her backwards until she was pressed against the wall I buried my face in her neck without a word. 

“What’s going on?” she asked with a small chuckle

I heard Sam shuffle by “that one was rough” he sighed tiredly

Her arms reached up and wrapped around my shoulders. She didn’t say anything, she just let me breath her in, calming all my worries and fears. 

“Should we go to bed?” she asked softly, playing with the hair at the nape of my neck

I just nodded, pulling away from her only as much as was necessary to walk to our room. 

I ran my fingers through my hair and over my face as she closed the door. Before I had opened my eyes again she had her lips on the side of my neck working up to my jaw softly

I sighed and landed my hands on her hips, just enjoying her closeness

She pushed my flannel shirt off my shoulders gently before she took the hem of my tshirt and pulled it over my head

Once I had dropped it on the floor she took a step back and looked up at me. I instantly had her by the hips and pulled her against me, kissing her softly

“...are you ok?” she whispered as we parted 

I looked down at her, rubbing my thumb over her cheek “I’m getting there” I replied softly

She looked at me with sympathetic eyes then focused on undoing my belt and jeans. They fell to the floor in a heap and she ran her hands up my chest and onto my shoulders. I shuddered at the feeling, getting completely lost in her touch. Pressing my lips to her forehead I peeled her shirt off, then pushed her shorts down her legs. She just stood there, just let me undress her slowly.

Once I had removed her bra she bent over and picked up my discarded tshirt, pulling it over her head. I watched with pure adoration as she went and laid down on the bed motioning for me to join her. 

The temperature of the room sent a chill down my spine as I dragged my feet across the cold floor. I laid down on my back and pushed my hands through my hair. She placed her hand on my stomach and laid her head on my chest, moving so her body was pressed against mine. Again a chill ran through my body, but for a different reason. My hands automatically moved, one to join with hers and the other onto the back of her head while I leaned down to kiss her forehead. 

She sighed “you gonna tell me what happened?” she asked softly

I took a deep breath

“You don’t have to” she added

I stoked her hair “I...” I sighed “you never anticipate things like that, you always know it’s gonna be bloody, you always know it’s gonna be violent, but not these kinds of things” she was silent, giving me time to find the right words “this guy, this average guy...there were all these deaths happening around him, all connected to him in some way, but we never thought,  _he_  never thought, that it would be his wife” she wrapped her arm around my middle “she was a demon, she had always been a demon...and when we figured it out she told him everything. Said everything had been a lie, she never loved him, she never even liked him, she’d been seeing other guys since they’d been married...all this horrible stuff” I stopped to breath for a moment “...but even when we killed her, even once she was dead, he cried over her body, said it wasn’t true, that it couldn’t be true, that she loved him, that they were happy...they were married for 4 years”

She moved even closer to me and kissed my shoulder before laying back down

“I would never survive that” I whispered

“You’ll never have too” she replied

I squeezed my eyes shut “...but you don’t know that, in this world, in my life, stuff like that happens, and you don’t really get a choice or a say in any of it…and I brought you into this” I wrapped my arms as far around her as possible “and what if something li-“

“Dean” she placed her hand on my chest and sat up a little, looking at me “you’re right, sometimes shit happens and you don’t get a say, that’s true in anyone’s life” she sat up on her knees next to me “and ya, the shit that sometimes happens in this life is a little worse...but we can’t change that”

I grabbed her hip and nudged her over to sit on top of me. She moved and straddled my waist

“I’m not gonna lie” she placed her hands on my chest “we both know that there is the possibility that something like that could happen, but I know, and you know, that we’d both put up a hell of a fight before we let it” she chuckled reaching up and placing her hand on my face

“Mmm” I sighed at the contact and immediately leaned into her touch

She smiled and leaned down to kiss me softly. The moment her lips touched mine I was completely addicted to the comfort and pleasure being near her gave me. I held her face as I kissed her deeply, hoping she would feel how much I loved her, hoping she would feel how much I needed her

She pulled away breathless, and smiled leaning her forehead against mine

“Tell me you love me” I breathed

“Mmm” she kissed me again “I love you  _so_  much Dean Winchester”

My heart rate sped up “tell me you need me as much as I need you” I hardly recognized my own voice, it sounded weak, broken

She moved down to my neck and kissed softly up to my ear “I will  _always_  need you” she whispered

“Tell me you don’t regret choosing to spend your life with me”

I felt her freeze, then she pulled away and looked down at me, head tilted and eyebrows furrowed

“Dean” she whispered, then her lips turned up into a small smile before she leaned in and kissed me again

“...the moment we met I knew you were different” she pulled away and moved back to my neck kissing me slow and wet “and it had nothing to do with you being a hunter” 

“Ohh” I moaned as she sucked on the skin of my neck just above my shoulder

She continued to move, kissing over my collarbone and down my chest

“It took me a little while to figure out what it was” she sat up on top of me and pulled my shirt over her head, tossing it to the ground

“but the thing that’s different about you isn’t your job” she moved her body down my legs “it isn’t your infatuation with your car” she chuckled lightly as she hooked her fingers over the waistband of my underwear “or your intense love of pie” then she slowly removed the material from my body “…what’s different about you is your soul” she shimmied her underwear off of her legs “your selflessness” she bent over and took my engorged cock in her hand, licking a stripe up the bottom before taking me into her mouth and sucking gently

“Babe” I groaned tangling my fingers in her hair “c’mere, I need to feel you”

She pulled off of me and gave me a warm smile before she returned to her spot straddling my waist. I wasted no time picking her up and lining myself up at her entrance before I pulled her down on me

“Ohhh” my head flew back and I groaned, feeling her stretch around me

“Dean” she moaned placing her hands on my chest “god, you risk your life everyday, killing things that most people don’t even know exist, without ever asking for anything”

Her fingertips pushed into my skin roughly. That’s when I remembered...about a month ago Sam and I had come home from a hunt and she was pretty upset. Sam had been sleeping the last 10 or so hours of the drive and my phone had died, I guess she had been trying to call but neither of us answered and she got a little freaked out. When I took her to bed that night I could tell she was really shaken by the whole thing. I desperately wanted to make her feel better, take her mind off it. I had her in bed, naked underneath me, and I was telling her how much I loved her, how much I needed her. In doing so my wedding vows just seemed to spill from my lips. That’s what she was doing now. 

My heart swelled at the realization and I felt myself grow impossibly harder inside her. I couldn’t handle the need building up inside me, so I took her waist and started to move. 

She looked down at me and her hair fell around her face

“God I’m lucky, I’m _so_ lucky to have you” she huffed “and I know” she stopped me from moving and leaned down to kiss me, slow and hot “that you will always keep me safe, always look out for me, and always love me”

I practically threw her off of me onto her back, then crawled on top of her. I quickly had myself buried deep inside her again, my arms on the pillows, framing her head

Her eyes were squeezed shut, her hands lacing in my hair, and then she looked up at me. The way she was looking at me, so soft and full of love, I slowed my movements and buried my face in her neck, just enjoying having her this close. 

“My life may have been full of ignorant bliss before I met you” she kissed the side of my head “but I wouldn’t trade being with you for  _anything_ ” she wrapped her legs around my waist “I couldn’t live without you Dean”

“Christ _I’m_ the one that couldn’t live without _you_ ”

“Ohh” she moaned “promise me you won’t get hurt, promise you’ll keep coming home to me”

“Hmph” I grunted 

“and I promise to love you unconditionally, regardless of how many sleepless nights I spend worrying about you when you’re gone, regardless of how many times I have to stitch you up” she chuckled lightheartedly “and regardless of the amount of time you have to spend away from me” she gripped me tighter

My heart swelled and I had to burry my face in her neck and squeeze my eyes shut just to stop the tears that were forming, but they slipped from between my eyelids anyway. She just wrapped her legs around my waist, threaded her finger in my hair and held me to her knowingly. 

“But Dean...”

I looked up when she paused

“Even if something  _does_  happen, I wouldn’t wish for my life to be any different...nothing could be bad enough that I would give you up” I was starting to lose myself in the feeling of her around me as she held my face in her hands, looking deeply into my eyes “I love you”

With that I completely lost it, bucking my hips into her forcefully as I came undone inside her. 

“Fuuuuuuck” I groaned

My fingers rubbed over her clit. I needed her to come undone with me, I needed to feel her.

I smashed my lips against hers and she gripped my shoulders, her walls clenching around me. 

“Oh god! Dean!” She breathed

“Ya baby! Shit! I’m here” I buried my face in her neck

The only sounds were our breathing as I slowly rocked my hips to hers, feeling every last wave of pleasure in my veins. 

I collapsed on top of her and she instantly wrapped herself around me. 

“I love you more than I ever thought I could love another person Dean. Don’t ever,  _ever_ , think that I could regret my life with you”


End file.
